Gakuen HetaCircle
by giraffe11
Summary: There will be many OCs and I hope you like the story
1. Chapter 1

**Xx Hey! It's my first story ever! I'm proud to share it to all of you! Sorry if it stinks DX I'll try my best to make the other chapters more awesome! There will be smut scenes later in the chapters! I promise you that especially for you IVA, and Ven~ xX**

His name was Ace L. Jones. A small, kind, high school boy. He was dating a handsome**,** tall, boy was also in high school. His name was Spade J. Cruz. They have been dating for a year now, and today was their anniversary.

"Hey Ace! You coming over today?" A small, giddy boy hopped over to him. His voice filled with excitement.

"Sorry Leo...I can't...today is..." He lightly blushes at the though of what he was going to do with his boyfriend today.

"You go Ace!" he heard a yell from across the room. He turned his head to look at his cousin Melody who was sitting with her friend across the room. He felt his face heat up in a blush as his brain processed what she had just said. He quickly forgot about Leo and walked over to where she was, and sat down in a chair beside her.

"Don't yell from across the room..." he said in a quite voice.

"Sorry dude! I just didn't think you would hear me!" She scooted to the edge of her chair and patted his back.

"it's fine", he gave a slight sigh. "can you help me with something...?" He asked in an awkward voice before rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"oh! Can I help tew?" He looked across the seat from where Melody was sitting at. There sat her friend Ivalice W. Blau. She was one of Melody's bestest friends. They were always together and considered themselves more like sisters instead of friends.

"Eh...sure I guess you can-" he was interrupted by a loud sound that was heard from the side of the room. As the door was slammed open, in walked in Venziano Vargas, whom Ace referred to as Papa. Ven scanned the room before setting his eyes on Ace and quickly walked over to him.

"Ciao Ace." he said in a low authoritative voice.

"Hi papa." Ace said as he looked up at Ven.

"Ello~ Ven!" Melody said as she tapped Iva's shoulder to get her attention off of the book she was reading.

"huh?-oh Ellr~ Ven!" She chimed in with her cheerful, childish voice.

"Ciao" he responded before turning to Ace "Ace have you seen Matt around anywhere, I need to talk to him about some stuff." Ace flinched at the mention of his name.

"I saw him in the courtyard planting some flowers with NK and Wales", he saw his face darken slightly before mumbling a quick thanks and leaving the room.

"hehehe" Ace turned his head to head to see Melody and Iva giggling and pointing at something in the book.

"What are you two laughing at...?" He asked peering over their shoulders to look at the book. The question triggered them to not only not explain, but to, instead, laugh harder. After a while they calmed down and pointed to a sentence in the book. Ace leaned in a little to see what all the fuss was about.

The sentence read ' The duck malled the mans face off using it's incredible duck reflexes '. Ace blinked as his mind processed the sentence. He began laughing a little before shaking his head and leaning back into his chair.

After a while Ace stopped paying attention to his cousin and her friend, as he slipped into his little private reverie. He imagined him and boyfriend Spade going over to his house to celebrate their anniversary, by eating some delicious food and talking amungst themselves.

he felt his face flush as his mind snapped back into reality. He quickly got up out of the chair, ignoring the questions and protests of his cousin and her friend. As he left the classroom he saw Spade chatting amongst his friends, so he quickly walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder.

**Xx That's as much as I got so** **far! I will continue if you all like it! xX ~ Mel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Xx okay guys chapter 2! It's Mel-Russ ~ oh how I love it! Like who doesn't right guys? XD okay! Lets begin! And enjoy! xX**

Melody's P.O.V.

* * *

she watched as Ace walked out of the classroom and tilted her head a little in confusion.

"I wonder where Ace is going~!" she said in a slightly confused and curious voice.

"Mel-Chan don't bother him~ it'd be unsexy!" Iva said in her childish voice. All of a sudden Iva got up quickly, knocking her chair over behind her.

"oh meep! I forgot! I was suppose to retake a math test! See you later Mel-Chan!" She scurried out of the classroom, in a mature way. I can assure you.

Melody gave a slight sigh as she realized she was left alone. She got up from her seat and walked over to the other side of the desk. She picked up the chair and set it on it's feet.

"Poor " she gave a slight giggle and was about to turn around when she felt something cover her eyes and her vision go black.

she heard a voice behind her. "Guess who~?" It was a slightly low, medium voice. She decided to respond, even though she did not know who it was.

"meep? Is it Santa?" She gave a giggle and felt what was covering her eyes._ 'meep? Hands? Wait I know whose hands are these!-wait I say meep in my thoughts too?' _

she heard a slight chuckle and a quiet hmm. "Guess again, and if you guess right you'll get a reward."

she gave a slight squeaks. "chur Russ-chan! Can I have my reward now?" She said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

she felt the weight of the hands come off of her face as her body was swung around. She felt something soft push against her lips._ 'It's soft and_ _warm' _ she opened her eyes and fond herself staring into the eyes of her lover. she gave a slight giggle and leaned in, kissing him back.

She heard him chuckle again and pull away, a faint blush on his cheeks. She gave a slight giggle and hugged him.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked in a curious voice as he hugged Melody back.

"I could tell cause of your hands!" She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

"my hands?" he looked down at her in confusion.

"yeah your hands! They have this certain softness! That's how I knew!"

"softness..." He lifted his arm and cupped Melody's face with his hands.

"meep! Russ-Chan chur hands are soft cut it out" she giggles and leaned her face into his hands.

He let go of her face and picked up her stuff.

"Come on. You said you were coming over today. Lets go before we get yelled at for staying in here for so long" Russia motioned to the door and walking out of the classroom.

Melody gave a quick squeak and followed behind Russia.

Russia slowed down a bit and grabbed Melody's hand. He looked at her and smiled while leading the way to his house. Melody giggles and smiles back, glad to be lead As she started humming one of her favorite songs.

After a while they got to Russia's house. He unlocked the door and walking inside, pulling Melody inside with him. He closed the front door and walked Mel to the living room.

"wait here a moment" he said as he exited the room and went into the kitchen. He went into the refrigerator and grabbed a plate of strawberries and whipped cream. He walked back into the living room to see Melody no where in sight.

"Mel where are you?" he looked around and walked over by the couch. He was about to take another step when he felt a hand grab oh is ankles. He jumped and dropped the plate.

"AHHHHHH!" Melody crawled out from under the couch. Her clothes full of whip cream and strawberry juice.

"Mel you startled me" he looked over at her. His face slowly flushed up at the sight of her.

"meh my clothes...well they weren't all that pretty anyway" she exclaimed, slowly trying to get the whip cream off her clothes.

Russia looks away, his face flushed

"Russ-chan welp its not coming off" she said in a whining, pleading voice.

He inches over to Melody. Right when he was about to help her-he noticed some whip cream on her face. So he decided to go on the offense and do the most casual thing to do. He licked the whip cream off of her face.

**Xx so did you guys like it? I did! I loved the scaring the meep outta him ~ oh if chu don't know Melody is Moldova! I promise chu Ven that I will make chur part of the chapter super sexay! That is all! xX**


End file.
